


Dreams

by darkangel86



Series: Alex Manes Appreciation Week 2019 [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Sad Alex, Short, alex manes appreciation week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: Sometimes, when Alex sleeps, he dreams.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Dreaming with a Broken Heart

Sometimes, when Alex sleeps, he dreams. 

Of a hot, blazing desert sun. Blood and screams and pain and death. Those nights Alex wakes breathless, panting, sweat soaked and disoriented. There's always a bottle of whiskey not far from his bed on those nights. Those nights end in phantom pains for the leg he lost, the limb that he still feels on his worst days. Those nights, Alex can handle, he can deal with. Those nights, those aren't the bad nights. 

Sometimes, when Alex sleeps, he dreams.

Of warm spring days and a white picket fence, surrounding a house at the end of a street with blue shutters. Those nights Alex wakes crying, heart broken, for a life lost, one so close but torn from his grasp by hate and fear. Alex prays for sleep on those nights for just a few minutes longer in the house with blue shutters. If he's lucky, and some nights Alex is, he'll see him, just there, sitting on the steps of their porch, of their home, just as he is, only different. This Michael is happy, smiling, carefree. Left hand raised to run through a mess of curls as the sun catches the silver band on his hand and Alex in his dream will smile and look down at the matching on his own hand. 

Inside the house, laughter echos and Alex will smile, hardly able to believe the life he has. A home, a family, the man he loves. No war, no threat hanging over their heads. For one shining second, Alex is happy.

Sometimes, when Alex sleeps, he dreams.

But then, when Alex wakes, his heart breaks and he prays to a God he long ago stopped believing in for sleep and a world where it doesn't hurt anymore.


End file.
